


Artful Impertinence

by Siana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Akashi, M/M, Senpai Nijimura has to take care of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siana/pseuds/Siana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura didn’t expect Akashi to show up years after their middle school days to make a move on him. He also didn’t expect Akashi’s inability to properly express his emotions to blow up in both their faces.<br/>Crushing on your middle school kouhai really isn’t that advisable. And even if he does reciprocate, it’s hardly worth the trouble.<br/>Or is it?</p><p>Entry for 2015's rarepair battle held by BPS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artful Impertinence

“What is this?“

“Appraisal.”

“And what exactly are you appraising?”

“Nijimura-san’s artful features of course.” _No senpai, huh?_ If this was Akashi’s way of showing his interest, it was less than subtle. But then again Shuuzou doubted it was Akashi’s intention to be subtle.

“Is that any form of talking to your senpai? Last time I checked ‘features’ was used to refer to people’s faces. That is not my face.”

“It’s Nijimura-san’s fault for being this beautiful.” Akashi’s breath is warm on his skin and Shuuzou gives himself a moment to evaluate why it doesn’t bother him in the least that Akashi is close enough for him to make that assessment.

“Is that why you’re hand is currently on my butt?” He can feel Akashi’s smirk against the skin on his neck.

“But Nijimura-san, how else would I be able to appreciate such fine build?”

He should probably do something about the current state of affairs. He should most definitely do something about it, or else Akashi’s hand will likely deviate even further from proper territory.

“So is this why you contacted me all of a sudden?” Ah, that wasn’t supposed to come out this bitter. But there is something to be said about a senpai having a crush on his kouhai, in middle school no less, and said crush not letting up even after all these years - high school, college and then some. A crush he’d long since given up on.

Akashi of course doesn’t miss a thing.

“Do you really think I would go to the pains of finding out your phone number, calling you and then travel all the way to Hokkaido just to grab your butt?”

“Well, you _are_ grabbing my butt and not much else.”

Akashi huffs and it takes Shuuzou a moment to realize it’s a laugh. “I could interpret this as you wanting me to grab more than just your butt, but I do take it that you are quite dissatisfied with the situation?” The question mark is perfunctory; Shuuzou appreciates it all the same.

Akashi retreats his hand and Shuuzou ignores the pang of regret in his chest. He might achieve momentary satisfaction by indulging Akashi right now, but it won’t be worth it if it’s just temporarily.

“I can only repeat myself; I won’t easily waste resources on foolish endeavors.”

“You once bought a separate hotel room because Midorima’s lucky item was a cuckoo clock.”

“Doesn’t that simply prove how much I value my teammates? I could have broken the clock instead.”

“And have Midorima perform under his ability? No, but you could have used the ear plugs I offered you.”

“Is this really about the clock? My point still stands. I wouldn’t go to such great lengths, merely to indulge in a whim. Although I thought you had understood that. You did agree to meet at your place after all.”

Shuuzou sighs. Unfortunately this is likely as precise of a statement he’ll ever get from Akashi. He might be exceptionally sharp on a basketball court, but his way of handling interpersonal relationships had always been slightly off.

Then Akashi surprises him. He takes Shuuzou’s hand, winds their fingers together and lifts it up to press a kiss on Shuuzou’s knuckles. “Reo warned me I would mess it up. I told him there was no way, but I have to admit this is harder than expected. Actions speak louder than words, is that now how it is supposed to go?”

He should be mad probably. The insinuation of forwarding the issue by molesting Shuuzou is considerably insulting after all. Not to mention dangerously misguided and disrespectful. A fact that Akashi is probably not even aware of. Ah, he really can’t be mad at his clueless kouhai.

“Nijimura-san?” Akashi inquires after his too long silence. He seems slightly frustrated, but with Akashi such things are hard to tell.

“How about you tell me exactly what you came here for?”

Akashi turns the proposal over in his head. They have seen each other only sporadically for the entirety of their high school and college years, yet Shuuzou doesn’t feel that much has changed. Akashi is still as serious a person as ever, although his personality seems to have mellowed out somewhat. He isn’t trying to order Shuuzou into doing anything, so there is that.

“This is hard.” Akashi says. He doesn’t seem to require a comment, so Shuuzou just waits patiently. “I know what I want but all that comes to mind are cheesy lines from television or movies, that don’t fit at all what you mean to me.”

“You had no problems sweet talking me earlier.” Not that it was actually sweet.

“That was verbal commentary on what I was doing.”

“Then do that. Think of what you want to do right now and comment on it. Without doing it” He adds almost on afterthought. One can never be too sure with Akashi.

Akashi tilts his head in thought. “I want to compare my memories from middle school with the presence. Nijimura-san was always exceptionally well build but I’d like to find out what has changed. I would very much like to test it out with my hands.”

Shuuzou throws up his hands to interrupt Akashi. “Akashi no. That is what you’ve tried before with your body. I have gotten that message already. But that can’t be the only reason you came all the way to Hokkaido?” _Please don’t let that be the reason._

“No. But it seemed to be the most logical point to start.”

“Why?”

“I’ve been thinking about your body since middle school. It has been a rather intriguing topic.”

“Okay. But beyond that? Take my body out of the equation, what’s left?” On a rational level Shuuzou can’t help but wonder what kind of conversation he’s having with his middle school kouhai. Especially since he very likely is in the middle of coaching said kouhai through what seems to be a love confession.

“There’s…” Akashi pauses, no, _hesitates_. If he didn’t know better, Shuuzou would have thought he was insecure. “You have a way about you…” He runs a hand through his hair, messing it up in the process. He doesn’t seem to care. “No, that’s not it. I have studied poetry and western philosophers as well as eastern philosophy, I’ve read the lyrical exploits of a library’s worth of writers and yet I can’t put it into words.” The emotion now is clearly frustration.

Shuuzou can’t help it, he smiles. “That’s your answer right there.” To think Akashi could flounder like this. He’d spend a significant amount of time stalking Akashi’s online profiles, articles and news stories; he’d seen the exploits about his iron willed business spirit. This was somewhat of a sight to behold.

Akashi drops his hand. “How can that be an answer?”

“It just is.” Shuuzou moves closer and rests a hand on Akashi’s face. His skin is warm, slightly flushed and Shuuzou can count the lashes on his eyes. “That’s why kouhais have to listen to their senpais.”

Akashi’s eyelids flutter.

The kiss is tentative, but not so for long. As soon as he has overcome his shock Akashi takes over, pushing his tongue in with little hesitation. Shuuzou actually has to temper his enthusiasm.

They break apart eventually; Akashi’s breath comes in little puffs, while Shuuzou’s is mostly even. (He absolutely doesn’t gloat on that.)

 

“This really wasn’t how I imagined things to go.” Akashi says after a moment. His eyes are kind of glassy and his cheeks are a very solid red that goes remarkably well with his red hair.

“How did you imagine things to go then?”

The smile Akashi shows then takes the breath from Shuuzou’s lungs. It’s small and almost insecure, but there seems to be no doubt about its sincerity. “More touching. Less soul baring.” Akashi says and pulls him back into another kiss.

“So why exactly did you wait this long?” Nijimura asks some time later. Some time including a prolonged make out session and Akashi’s mouth around his dick. He really can’t complain.

“It never seemed appropriate before.”

Since there really isn’t much else he can do, Shuuzou decides to take it at face value. “How so?”

“I wasn’t standing on my own two feet until very recently.” That is one odd way to put it. Although Shuuzou supposes he isn’t entirely off base. Akashi had worked as a CEO for his father’s company, making a name for himself even from college, but all under another man’s flag. He had taken over three months ago by way of dethroning his father in one smooth media exciting move.

Still. Shuuzou shakes his head, never mind he’s lying down right now with Akashi’s head on his shoulder. _Still_. “You should know I don’t care about that.”

“I do.”

He should let it go, but instead he finds himself asking: “Why?”

“Why else would you want me?” Akashi asks, completely serious. Shuuzou has to close his eyes for a moment. Akashi had been eager to suck him off, it had felt good; he had thought little of it. Even when Akashi refused his attempt to return the favor, he had just figured he wanted to make this special or was even shy maybe.

It would have been funny, had it not been rather sad. Shuuzou drags a hand down his face. Their phone conversation comes to mind. _“I’ve finally settled in as the new corporate president. I would like to celebrate with you Nijimura-san.”_

“Akashi, were you trying to seduce me with your body because you thought your feelings would be invalid?”

“That is not-“

“I would appreciate if you don’t lie.” Shuuzou pulls out his old senpai-voice. He didn’t use it in quite a while but now it is definitely effective on Akashi.

“I understand that you had problems voicing your feelings, but don’t go around disregarding mine. Did you seriously think I would… _do this_ with you if I didn’t have feelings for you?” He sounds rather immature in his failure to properly label their intercourse, but damn him, he essential just mouth fucked Akashi. That still needs some sorting out.

Akashi blinks. “I assumed Shuuzou’s feelings to be a given.”

“Then why did you think I would reject you unless you stood on your own two feet?” He is _not_ going to think about what kind of bomb Akashi just dropped on him. No, absolutely not. He is also not going to think about how easily Akashi slipped into using his given name - or what it does to him.

“I knew you had feelings for me since we met my first year of high school. I extrapolated from there that it likely started in your last year of middle school.” _No, much earlier than that._ Akashi had walked in the door on first day of tryouts in Shuuzou’s second year and he was done for _._ But that meeting - Shuuzou had contacted Akashi on the foolish hope he might reciprocate, but ultimately it had amounted to nothing more than disappointment. Akashi had been too fixated on crushing his former team mates at that time. An affliction he had been cured of since then, but Shuuzou had had his share.

“Are you telling me that despite knowing how I feel, you still thought it necessary to wait? Are you applying the same logic to me? Am I to maintain my independence at all costs or else you will leave me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Akashi says and it’s much like a dismissal. “I don’t expect you to hold to the same standards I apply to myself.”

 _Count to ten,_ Shuuzou tells himself. He counts to ten. It doesn’t help. “Leave.” He says and is surprised his voice doesn’t shake.

Akashi’s surprise is mild mannered. “Shuuzou-“

“Get the hell out of here Akashi, or I will personally throw you out.” He says with a decent amount of threat in his voice.

Oddly enough Akashi complies. Shuuzou watches him as he pulls on his discarded waist coat - really Shuuzou had been divested of all his clothes and Akashi only ever bothered to loosen some buttons Shuuzou then used as an invitation to pull the item of clothing off.

Akashi seems as though he wants to say something but one glaring look from Shuuzou has him think otherwise. He leaves without another word.

Shuuzou stares after him and doesn’t quite comprehend where his anger comes from.

~°~

He figures it out the next evening. He has sampled half the bar’s cocktail menu, but if anything the alcohol is only incenting his thoughts.

“Oi, Ichikawa.” He turns to his college friend turned drinking buddy. “What would you do if your crush told you you’re not equal?” He’s slurring already but they’ve been at this often enough to decipher each other’s drunk talk.

“That depends on the crush.” Ichikawa muses. The good thing about Ichikawa is he takes everything serious, no matter how it’s presented to him. “Are we talking Sakamoto Maaya celebrity crush or love of my life Sukichi Marina crush? Or is it stranger at the bus station crush?”

Shuuzou thinks it over. Sukichi is Ichikawa’s girlfriend since high school; they had had a _reputation_ at their college. The answer he comes up is sobering.

“Marina-chan.”

“Hmm.” Ichikawa wastes a few moments smiling into his Volcano. “Well, I would be devastated probably. But it’s not like she isn’t right. She’s an angel. There’s no way I could ever reach up to her level.”

“I didn’t mean like that.” Shuuzou flags the bartender down for another Cedarwood. It doesn’t even taste that well, but he gets a sick sort of satisfaction from thinking he’s drinking something in Akashi’s stupid hair color. “I mean obviously Marina-chan is out of your league. But she never saw it like that, did she?”

“Mhm.” Ichikawa is back to dumbly smiling again. He’s rather serious usually, but he can get sidetracked rather easily when drunk. It is admirable though, how deeply he and Marina are in love with each other, even after all this time. It’s exactly what he wishes from Akashi - and that’s just bound to end in tears.

“She said we complimented each other.” Ichikawa offers after a while. He taps a finger against his glass in thought.

Shuuzou thinks back to his conversation with Akashi. Could that be what Akashi had meant?

“So what happened? Did you finally score with your cute little kouhai?”

“He’s not cute.” Shuuzou says almost automatically. Akashi and cute were not two words that went well together.

“That’s not what you said last time.” Ichikawa smirks.

Shuuzou accepts the drink the bartender brings him, frowning at the scarlet red in his glass. “Last time?”

“Yeah, you called me back then too. You know you should feel honored Shu, I only ever come out to drink with you. I think that time you’d just seen him with another man, wasn’t it?”

Shuuzou groans. Now he remembers. He had totally forgotten both the encounter with Akashi - who had been awfully close with one of his former Rakuzan teammates - and the later drinking outing with Ichikawa. He had wanted to forget the memories of a stranger calling Akashi ‘Sei-chan’.

He had drunken a lot that night. Like _a lot_. Turned out the stranger was a former Rakuzan teammate _and_ the nickname was affectionate friendship, nothing more.

“What did ‘Sei-chan’ tell you?”

“His name is Akashi.” Shuuzou downs half of his cocktail. He really doesn’t like the taste. The red is really pretty though…

“Akashi then. What did he say?”

Shuuzou wracks his brain but he can’t bring up the complete quote. “He told me he doesn’t expect me to keep up with him.” That’s what he had said, wasn’t it?

“In bed?”

Shuuzou splutters. It’s the alcohol, surely it’s the alcohol, but he suddenly can’t find it in him to look at Ichikawa and not blush. “Why would you bring that up?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You haven’t offered much insight, other than that he said something douche-y.”

“He’s not a douche.” Shuuzou says with surprising vehemence.

“I never said he was. So did you do it, or not?”

“Is that relevant?”

“I don’t know. I still don’t know what went down exactly. I feel like I should ask for rates at this point.”

“We didn’t have sex, but he, ah, he blew me.”

“Before or after he told you.”

“Before.”

Ichikawa’s drunk, he still manages to pull off a perfectly thoughtful expression. “Let me recount this. Interrupt me if I get something wrong. You have a crush on your kouhai since middle school. You see him on and off but never act on that crush. You meet him once with another man and your world crashes. Said man is still in the picture?”

“No, he was just an old high school acquaintance.”

“You mean, like you are a middle school acquaintance?”

“No. They are just friends.” He doesn’t even know if he has the reassurance to say that. He hopes it’s true nonetheless.

“Okay so then Akashi pays you a visit and blows you, after which he tells you you’re not required to keep up with him or something? Am I missing something?”

“Well, he kind of confessed to me prior to…” Shuuzou waves a hand.

“Impressive.” Ichikawa nods as though he’s figured everything out. “Normally I would say he was head over heels for you. I mean he called you out, confessed to you and then gave you head. But I don’t really understand why he waited until now. Or why he would insult you right after. Seriously Shu, you should just get yourself a girlfriend. I could introduce you to one of Mari’s friends.”

“And that’s just the thing.” Shuuzou elects to ignore Ichikawa’s proposal. “He said he wanted to wait until he stood on his own two feet before confessing to me. And I mean he’s the heir to a multi-billion yen corporation. He’s been doing his own thing since middle school. He’s had his life together before I even figured out what my college major would be. And then he tells me he doesn’t expect me to live up to the same standard. Like I don’t know that it would be impossible.”

“Oh, you mean that Akashi. New corporate president, major stockholder and CEO to Akashi incorporate?”

“Yeah,” Shuuzou groans, “ _that_ Akashi.”

“Seems to me the solution is simple enough.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah, just make him your sugar daddy.”

Shuuzou almost knocks his glass over. “I can’t do that.”

“Then you better talk to him.”

“Can’t I just ignore him for the rest of my life?”

“You can do that too. But don’t count on me to be there every time you want to drown in self pity.”

“That’s not how self pity works.”

“Close enough.”

“I wasn’t even that angry.” He mutters to himself. “Why should I apologize?”

“No one said anything about apologizing. Although you did bring it up on your own. That should be food for thought.” Ichikawa’s grin is lopsided. “Come on Shu, be more spontaneous, will ya?”

~°~

Instead of calling Akashi, Shuuzou watches shitty Rom Coms. He comes to the conclusion that he can expect his respective asshole suitor to own up and come crawling back to him. That’s what happens in all the movies after all. Someone screws up and then makes an utterly ridiculous but well meaning effort at getting their romantic interest back. He doesn’t even want the whole shebang, a simple apology would be enough. Maybe some flowers, a dinner invitation. Just something that shows Akashi was serious.

It doesn’t exactly help his situation that he keeps dreaming of their encounter. The image of Akashi’s flushed face as he sucks on Shuuzou’s cock haunts him even during the day, interfering quite badly with his work.

This has to stop Shuuzou eventually decides, and since there is no sign of that great apology on the horizon, it’ll be up to him to resolve the issue. So one Sunday afternoon - because no one works on Sunday, right? - Shuuzou picks up his phone. He wastes about half an hour by staring at his contacts and then playing Candy Crush Saga.

He eventually loses against an invasion of chocolate blocks. Shuuzou goes back to staring at his contact list. Akashi is the first name on his list and it just sits there mocking him. He used to be his senpai for goodness’ sake.

Akashi picks up after the third ring, about a second before Shuuzou was about to hang up.

“Nijimura-san?”

Shuuzou flounders. Of course Akashi could see the caller ID, but he’d kind of conveniently forgotten about that. Now he can’t just hang up and act like nothing ever happened.

“Yes.” He clears his throat, after his first attempt sounded like nails dragging over floorboard. There is a short silence before Shuuzou realizes he’s the one who called and therefore the one who has to provide conversational content.

“We need to talk.”

“I think that would be advisable.” It’s an odd choice of words for someone as certain as Akashi usually is. Before he can dwell on it too much, Akashi speaks up again. “You think we could meet up? Ah, I would agree to a neutral location of your choice and timing. I will be needing a day of heads up though.”

Shuuzou has to sit down. He’d gotten up to his habit of pacing during any phone call, but this he can only take in sitting. Shit. Akashi had come in from Kyoto that time and Shuuzou had kicked him out without regards in the middle of the night. How could he have forgotten about that until now?

“We can set up a talk through Skype.” Shuuzou offers, because he doesn’t have the funds or time to fly down to Kyoto, but he can’t accept Akashi to make the trip again on his behalf.

“No,” Akashi says and if Shuuzou didn’t know better he had thought he sounded panicky. “It’s alright; I can make time for you.”

“Just tell me when you are in Hokkaido for business. I can wait until then.” There is a short pause, during which Shuuzou can hear the distant bustle of people followed by a door slamming. Then silence.

“I won’t have business in your area for quite a while. We are focusing on our overseas extension.” Akashi really has no business sounding this resigned. Where is his assertive kouhai that wouldn’t take any other outcome than the expected? But if he thought about it for an earnest moment, Shuuzou does remember certain signs of fatigue on Akashi that day. He had simply chosen to ignore them.

“Are you working right now?”

Akashi doesn’t reply.

“Akashi it is Sunday afternoon. Why are you working on a weekend?”

“Things have been… busy lately. Besides, I can’t find the peace to rest at the moment. Ever since- ah, never mind that. Please ignore the matter.”

Ichikawa did say he should be more spontaneous…

“Okay, Akashi listen. Here’s what you are going to do. You’re going to take off the next week, as many days that you can, but preferably Sunday to Saturday. Then you are coming up here and I’ll see how many days I can get off from work and you’re going to do nothing but relax.”

The silence that follows is longer now. Shuuzou stares at the wall and wonders what has gotten into him.

“Okay.” Akashi says eventually. “If you are sure.”

“I am.” And surprisingly, he really is.

~°~

Up until the point when his doorbell rings, Shuuzou had been around 78% sure Akashi wouldn’t show up. Cancel at the last second because of ‘urgent business’ or something, because let’s be real, if someone fits the textbook definition of a workaholic it is Akashi Seijuurou. It’s sad, because it’s likely not even his fault.

But there he is red silk shirt, black slacks, blazer thrown over his arm and a completely uncharacteristic sports bag on the ground. Shuuzou eyes it for a moment. In the corner of his eye he can see a sleek black car pull away, and of course Akashi came with a chauffeur.

“I heard it was customary to bring an overnight bag to sleepovers.” Akashi says in lieu of greeting and in clear response to Shuuzou’s look. “Good day Nijimura-san.”

Shuuzou waves him inside. “You took the bag literally?”

Akashi frowns in confusion. “Yes, was that wrong? I am not familiar with sleepover etiquette; you’ll have to apologize any misconduct. As it is, I have only inferred this to be a sleepover from your words. I might be wrong on this. Please feel free to correct any misgivings.”

Shuuzou tilts his head and squints at his kouhai, but the picture refuses to become any clearer. Akashi always had a way of overly formal speech, not necessarily polite like a certain other kouhai, but this was by far most convoluted iteration of ‘I have no idea what I’m doing’, he’s ever heard.

“Just come in.” Shuuzou gestures towards the living room. Unlike last time, Akashi had remained in the entrance way, shoes neatly placed and bag at his feet. Unlike last time he didn’t jump Shuuzou at the first occasion.

Akashi follows him, bag still in hand, until Shuuzou takes it from him and dumps it outside his bedroom door. Yeah, he has yet to figure _that_ one out. He had planned an outing at first. Nothing grand, just the two of them somewhere nice, an onsen resort maybe, or a visit to Okinawa, or Tokyo, but then he had, because he was shit at planning stuff, asked Ichikawa for help. Ichikawa had asked him in his blithely innocent if he wanted to show multi billion yen scion Akashi Seijuurou the mundane site of life and all of Shuuzou’s plans and ideas had thrown themselves happily out the window. Even the fanciest hotel Shuuzou could afford would be a dump to Akashi.

After panicking for about half a day he had settled on letting Akashi come over and decide from there. They had a week so they might just hang around a bit and see what Akashi wanted to do. He was supposed to relax after all.

Akashi sits down on his ratty couch, looking even more misplaced than last time, because right now he’s very obviously out of his element too.

“Tea?” Shuuzou asks. He had kind of - cowardly - hoped Akashi would come up with something, maybe even apologize, but he seems to be at about as much of a loss as Shuuzou himself.

“Yes, please.” Akashi follows him with his eyes.

He hopes the small interlude of brewing tea will let him come up with an idea. It doesn’t.

“Nothing fancy.” He says when he puts down the cup in front of Akashi. He forgot to make one for himself, but it would be weird to go back now.

Akashi thanks him politely and takes a sip from his tea. Shuuzou is waiting for any sign he doesn’t like it, but Akashi’s mask of perfect politeness doesn’t break.

The following silence is more than a little awkward.

Shuuzou fiddles with a loose thread on his couch. Akashi drinks his tea.

 _This is ridiculous_ , Shuuzou thinks. Things like that should be handled like a band-aid, and even though Akashi screwed up first, Shuuzou’s reaction was way out of place. They could deal with the fine tuning after the apologies.

Akashi finally sets down his cup and Shuuzou thinks now is as good as time as any, and opens his mouth to make a start when Akashi blurts out: “I’m sorry.”

Shuuzou’s own apology ends up stuck somewhere between throat and tongue. He gapes at Akashi for a moment, unsure if he heard right.

Akashi’s face is slightly flushed, just the barest rise of red in his cheek, but his eyes are steady when he meets Shuuzou’s gaze.

“I was informed that I…” Akashi clears his throat, “should just get over my princess butt and apologize first’.” The way he inflects around the words makes it clear Akashi is quoting someone, not that the content wasn’t already a dead giveaway. “Although I have to admit that I quite fail to grasp the exact error of my ways.” Akashi’s eyes dart sideways. “I recognize I hurt you Nijimura-san, but I don’t understand how.”

Shuuzou sighs. Part of him wants to get angry again, he does have a hot head sometimes, but the way bigger part recognizes Akashi’s effort as what it is.

Small steps.

“What did you think you were saying back then?”

Akashi frowns and opens his mouth but Shuuzou, already way too accustomed to his kouhai’s way of thinking and innate response to any and all forms of critic, stops him.

“Just humor me. I know you think you made yourself perfectly clear, but if you truly thought that, you wouldn’t be here. So explain to me, in words you would use to explain something complex to say Aomine or Murasakibara, what you wanted to say.”

The look of confusion and surprise on Akashi’s face is somewhat amazing. He must not be used to people predicting what he wanted to say. Shuuzou ignores the inappropriate urge to gloat. (He’s not vindictive, just convinced Akashi needs to suffer for his wrongs like every other person on this planet.)

“Alright.” Akashi takes a deep breath, braces himself and Shuuzou wonders if he should do the same. “I think Nijimura-san is amazing.”

Shuuzou’s mouth falls open, but there is really nothing he can say to that right now. So he closes his mouth again and listens.

“I am aware that I have certain flaws when it comes to communicating socially, but I have no grasp on the nature of said flaws. It is truly frustrating and infuriating. But I would like to very much work on my flaws. Reo often helps me, but I would prefer to be able to figure it out on my own.”

If Shuuzou didn’t know better he would say Akashi is fiddling with his hands.

“What I wanted to say back then was that I have a lot more work to do, before I can be someone worthy of Nijimura-san. I knew I should have waited until I was confident in my social abilities, but I found it hard to stay away from you. What I wanted to say was that Nijimura-san doesn’t need to change anything; he is perfect as he is. The one who needs changing is I.”

Shuuzou doesn’t think he’s ever seen Akashi with this much of an honest open expression. He rubs his hand over his face. “You’re kidding.” He mutters against the press of his palm.

“Excuse me?” Akashi sounds more confused than annoyed.

“Akashi you are unbelievable.” That’s by far the most roundabout way to do, well anything really.

“I… don’t understand?” The way Akashi looks at him right now is very much like someone would look at an interesting specimen, but at the same time it’s driven by the desperate need to understand. Akashi is really trying.

“Damn it Akashi. You literally told me you didn’t think we were equals. Fuck, I had a crush on you since middle school and I’ve always felt I could never be good enough for you. Think of how it made me feel to hear you say we weren’t equal.”

“I didn’t…” Akashi starts but breaks off. The expression on his face can only be described as lost. “I wasn’t aware.”

Obviously, Shuuzou wants to say but doesn’t. He’s had his time to be vindictive and Akashi is trying as much as he can.

“I know you weren’t.” Shuuzou says. “And I am sorry for the way I reacted. I should have tried to talk to you instead of kicking you out like that. But you’ve struck a nerve. And as you are likely aware, I have a bit of a short fuse sometimes.”

Akashi contemplates him for a moment. He can be a real dick sometimes, unintentionally or not, and apparently Akashi has the emotional intelligence of a five year old, but he’s got one of the smartest brains on him Shuuzou has ever seen. And at least sometimes he puts that brain to good use.

“My initial reaction,” Akashi says slowly, “was to let you steam for a while until you came to the conclusion you were wrong.” Shuuzou elects not to comment. “I was made aware that it was a rather immature decision. I didn’t know where I could have gone wrong. So the fault obviously had to lie with you.”

Shuuzou raises an eyebrow. “I hope you realize the flaw in your logic.”

“I do.” Akashi says. “I couldn’t conceive the flaw in you so it had to be something wrong in my original assessment. But that couldn’t be.” Akashi’s voice is almost fierce now.

Shuuzou honors year old tradition and flicks him on the forehead. “Don’t ever do that again. I’m not perfect Akashi, neither are you. The sooner you realize that the sooner you’ll understand that everyone makes mistakes. You may have to work on a few more issues than others - don’t look like that, you know it’s true.

“The important thing is. Don’t put me on any sorts of pedestal and think you can’t reach me. I did that with you and it kept me from reaching out to you all this time.” Shuuzou shakes his head. Does he even make any sense?

“Reo said something similar.” Akashi says slowly.

Shuuzou rolls his eyes. “I know you’re just friends, but way to go to make me jealous.”

Akashi blinks, surprised. “It was not my intention…”

“I know Akashi. But like I said, I’ve been pining after you since middle school.” Shuuzou is not going to think about what he just said, or how needy it sounded. “It’s not something I like to hear when you praise your reliable senpai.”

“But Reo is not nearly as reliable as Nijimura-senpai.”

“That’s really not the point. Just do me a favor, would you?”

Akashi inclines his head but then nods.

“Whenever you want to tell me something important? Just do it like you did just now. Break it down into simple terms.”

“I can do that.“ Akashi shifts slightly in his seat, fidgets, before looking up at Shuuzou. “Does that mean you forgive me?”

Shuuzou smiles rather than going with his initial impulse to roll his eyes. “Of course I do.” The expression on Akashi’s face is so deeply relieved Shuuzou can’t help himself and leans in to kiss him. Akashi is surprised but only for a moment. He might be an awkward mess when it comes to social behavior and emotions, but this is definitely territory he has some expertise.

“Don’t ever let your pride get in the way of this again.” Shuuzou mutters into the warm column of Akashi’s neck after his kouhai pushed him down on the couch.

“I could give the sentiment right back to you.” Akashi tilts his head in clear invitation for Shuuzou to continue.

“Don’t push it brat.” Shuuzou warns playfully and nips Akashi’s neck with his teeth to underline his words. Akashi’s lips fall open in a low moan and Shuuzou hides his grin. Who would have guessed Akashi had a thing for being bitten.

“Is this proper practice?” Akashi asks somewhat breathlessly. His hands card through Shuuzou’s hair, more than just a bit frantic.

“For what?” Shuuzou works his mouth lower, paying extra attention to Akashi’s Adam’s apple on the way down. Akashi rewards him with a slew of sweet and urgent sounds.

“Post-argument make up.”

Shuuzou chuckles lightly. Leave it to Akashi to find reason in the most arbitrary of things. “Do you like it?” He’s uncovered Akashi’s collar bones from the confinement of his fine silk shirt. Akashi arcs his back when he grazes his teeth over the bone, so he does it again.

“Very much.” Akashi’s voice is little more than an airy breath.

“Well, that’s all I can ask for.”

He unbuttons Akashi’s shirt and dips his tongue to explore the expanse of smooth skin lying underneath. Akashi’s nipples are small and rosy, barely enough to wrap his lips around and suck lightly, until the dig of fingers into his scalp grows almost painful.

“The merit of this procedure still escapes me.” Akashi strains to stay coherent.

Shuuzou has to take a moment to collect himself, else he would dissolve in laughter. “Akashi, the way you sound, you should understand the merits quite well.” To emphasize, he flicks out his tongue against one perky nipple, watching with satisfaction as Akashi loses the breath he’s just been taking.

“But shouldn’t it be me to pay you remuneration?” Even despite his obvious struggle to form coherent sentences, Akashi still insists on unnecessarily complicated vocabulary. Shuuzou grazes his teeth over Akashi’s nipple.

“You don’t owe me anything. Neither do I owe you anything. This isn’t a business transaction. Pleasuring you pleasures me, it’s as simple as that. Now be a good little kouhai and let senpai take care of you.”

Akashi’s answering moan is surprisingly loud. Shuuzou had only twisted his nipple a bit with his tongue, but then he realizes it’s not the action but the words that prompted the response. “You like that?” Shuuzou hooks a finger into Akashi’s waistband and pulls. “You like when your senpai plays with you.”

Akashi sucking in his breath at that is more than answer enough. “Tell me Akashi, have you been a good little kouhai?” He dips his finger into the juncture of his thigh to let Akashi know what his answer could have for consequences.

“Niji…mura…” Akashi moans and writhes, skin already flushed a pretty scarlet.

“That’s not an answer to my question.” Shuuzou chastises quietly. “I only reward good kouhais.”

“I try my best.” Akashi arcs his back again, into the light press of Shuuzou’s hands on his hips. He’s quite prominently hard in his slacks and Shuuzou entertains the idea to make him sully his expensive clothes for a moment. But he really doesn’t want to wait that long.

“You do.” He murmurs against the plain of Akashi’s belly. There’s not a single hair on his chest or stomach, only firm muscles and smooth skin. Shuuzou is slightly envious. “I guess that means you deserve a reward.”

Akashi ‘s moan is more a low hum in his throat and Shuuzou decides he likes him way more when he’s vocal. “My cute little kouhai.” He breathes into Akashi’s belly button. He works his fingers on Akashi’s pants until he pops the button open. “Let senpai take care of you.”

He can feel Akashi’s stomach jump in anticipating tension and he’s only rewarded with a breathy gasp when he finally pulls down the pants. They only go so far with Akashi’s butt still on the couch, but the main prize is revealed easily enough.

Akashi wears a pair of smooth Armani briefs, front stained with a small spot of wet. Shuuzou noses the bulge and effectively uses Akashi’s subsequent arc off the couch to pull down his pants completely.

“Good boy.” He mouths the bulge with more insistence this time. Akashi’s fingers have long since lost purchase in his hair and are now scrabbling against the couch fabric. “What does my cute kouhai want me to do?” Akashi’s cock twitches slightly and Shuuzou hides another grin.

“I’m not cute.” Akashi objects rather breathlessly.

“Senpai says otherwise.” Shuuzou drags his teeth over Akashi’s bulge, applying a little more pressure than strictly necessary, but Akashi’s reaction is exceptionally rewarding. His breath comes in short little bursts. It seems he has reached the point where he can no longer speak.

Shuuzou presses his thumbs into the juncture of Akashi’s thighs, rubbing slightly in time with the movements of his mouth. Akashi no longer tries to muffle his moans.

“Senpai…” He breathes, but it seems all he can say at the moment. Shuuzou decides to take mercy on him. He makes quick work of Akashi’s underwear. Akashi had taken really good care of him last time, now it’s time he returns the favor.

(It’s not a pride thing that has him work extra hard, no he just wants to show his kouhai that senpai is reliable.)

Akashi tries to last, Shuuzou can tell in the way his fingers twist in the couch cushions, in the way he bites his lips, in the way he digs his hips into the couch, but Shuuzou has been quasi-dreaming about this scenario for most of his adolescent life and beyond. He has an entire book’s worth of ideas and techniques he wants to try on Akashi. There is no way he’s going to last against that.

Shuuzou carefully watches Akashi’s face as he slides down for his final move. Akashi’s eyes are slits, the pleasure coaxes them shut but Akashi seems to desperately want to look at him and Shuuzou has gone out of his way to uphold eye contact. There is something intoxicating about the glaze of lust covering Akashi’s usually sharp eyes. It’s heady to know how much power he holds over Akashi.

He doesn’t manage to go down completely. Akashi isn’t as big as Shuuzou, but he always had a rather strong gag reflex and throwing up over Akashi is kind of a bad idea right now. But Shuuzou has a few tricks up his sleeve. He presses the flat of his tongue against the underside of Akashi’s cock, while at the same time applying pressure with his lips. It’s a bit difficult and makes his jaw ache after only a few moments, but the way Akashi’s voice dissolves into breathy moans and gasps is well worth it.

It takes little more for Akashi to come. Just Shuuzou reaching out to grasp one of his hands, a light squeeze and moments later his mouth fills with the bitter taste of cum. Shuuzou swallows without thinking. He hadn’t actually thought as far as this point, he’d just done what felt right and swallowing the seed he worked so hard for just seemed to be the natural thing to do. Judging by the sight of Akashi, wide eyes with his mouth hanging agape as he watches the bob of Shuuzou’s Adam’s apple, indicates it was very much the right decision.

And when Akashi sinks into him later, after redirecting to Shuuzou’s bed, he thinks it’s not the only right decision he’s made today.


End file.
